You Belong With Me
by MegamiTenshiHime
Summary: Amu had always liked Kukai but ever since he started dating Utau, she doesn't know what to do anymore. What should she do? Read to find out whether or not Amu gets her man!


**Suteneko: Thanks to the poll, it looks like everybody wants the You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift(Kukamu & Kutau) story.  
>Utau: I'm not going to like this am I?<br>Suteneko: Nope!  
>Utau: *sigh* whatever…anyway…Suteneko owns nothing.<strong>

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
>She's upset.<br>She's going off about something that you said  
>'Cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do...<br>I'm in the room  
>It's a typical Tuesday night<br>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
>And she'll never know your story like I do'<em>

Amu sighed, she could hear Kukai trying to calm down his ever-so stuck up, popular & beautiful girlfriend, Utau Hoshina.

Did I ever mention that she's a celebrity?

She models, acts, sings…

Hell, that girl can do anything!

It's really infuriating, especially so when she's dating Kukai, my best friend since we were kids.

We lived next to each other since I could remember.

But damn, why did Kukai have to have a girl like her?

If she was nice, I wouldn't have minded so much on losing him…

_But she wears short skirts  
>I wear T-shirts<br>She's cheer captain  
>And I'm in the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
>And find what you're looking for has been here the whole time<em>

But, I guess I can see why Kukai likes her too.

I mean, she girly I'm not.

She's popular, I'm not.

She's pretty, I'm not.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see, you<br>You belong with me_

I've been here, all this time & yet, he never considered as more than a friend.

I guess that all I am to him…

A friend

_You belong with me  
>Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans<br>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
>Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself<br>Hey isn't this easy_

It's so easy to laugh & to talk to with but confessing?

Now, that is HARD.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
>I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down<br>You say your fine  
>I know you better then that<br>Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that_

I really hate Utau, Kukai isn't as smiling as he used to.

She's causing all kinds of trouble for him, what should I do?

_She wears high heels  
>I wear sneakers<br>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
>Dreaming about the day when you wake up<br>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

I'm always there for Kukai I his matches.

I'll sit on the bleachers & cheer him on but his girlfriend?

She would be right there on the front lines, cheering loudly with her pom-poms.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see<br>You belong with me_

Seriously…why is Kukai so blind?

All Utau is doing is making him unhappy.

Why can't he see that I'm so much better?  
><em><br>Standing by and waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know<br>Baby...  
>You belong with me<em>

I stand by & wait for him, hoping he'd finally realize one day how much better off he'd be if we were together.

_Oh'  
>I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night<br>I'm the one who makes you laugh  
>When you know your about to cry<br>And I know your favorite songs  
>And you tell me about your dreams<br>Think I know where you belong  
>Think I know it's with me...<br>_

I was surprised to get a call from Kukai in the middle of the night.

I rushed out of the house & saw him there, smiling a small smile when he saw me.

"You're still in your pajamas."

I blushed in embarrassment.

But before I knew it, Kukai wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"I broke up with Utau. Because I realized, there was someone else in my heart that I cared for so much more in my heart."

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along<br>So why can't you see  
>You belong with me<em>

I could feel my heart pounding loudly in my chest.

Did he…finally?

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
>All this time<br>How could you not know  
>Baby you belong with me<br>You belong with me_

"Amu, I love you."

My heart skipped a beat.

_You belong with me_

It skipped again when he gave me a light & chaste kiss on the lips.

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
>You belong with me<em>

He stared at me, waiting for my answer & I just smiled.

About time.

_You belong with me..._

I wrapped my arms around his neck & kissed him.

When I pulled away, I smiled at him.

"I love you too Kukai Souma."

**Suteeko: All done! **

**O.o **

**Now, I'm hungry…**

**Utau: *grits teeth* Please review**


End file.
